Electromotive Force
by Complex Mind
Summary: WAXA of Canada has detected abnormally high noise levels at the Lunar Transmission Station LTS , the Satella Police sends their ace commandos, Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm to investigate. Titles are very hard to come up with: I am forever humbled...


I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman, Mega Man Star Force, XEBEC Studios, Capcom etc… They are the property of their respective owners. In fact, I don't believe I own anything here but my sequence of words. Am I so worthless?! *sniffle*

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, please review if you think this is good, and I should continue with this or spam my account with private messages if you think I should live in a cave eating mushrooms the rest of my days…**

WAXA of Canada has detected abnormally high noise levels at the Lunar Transmission Station (LTS), the Satella Police sends their ace commandos, Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm to investigate.

**Electromotive Force**

**By: Complex Mind**

**Geo's Home – 0600 Hours**

"No! Stop, I don't want, keep that away from me! Ahh!" Geo awoke suddenly, feeling flushed.

"What's going on Geo, it's only 6:00 am!" asked a yawning Omega-Xis, who suddenly had a light headache from the sudden awakening.

"Umm…" Geo murmured.

Omega-Xis noted the strange colour on his face and grew worried. "Geo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a series of _very_ strange dreams," Geo said groggily. "I'm going to get some water."

Geo sat up and stumbled down the stairs and opened the door into the hallway awkwardly. He turned on the light switch and smiled at the familiar glowing ceiling. He filled a cup of tea from the dispenser and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mega, what do we have to do today?" Geo asked softly, it now became evident that he did not sleep very well at all, there were black lines under his eyelids.

"Mr. Boreal asked us to go to WAXA of Canada in Alert, it's a polar research base funded by the Canadian Forces. They apparently need some help with the lunar transmitter, there is some interference affecting it." Omega-Xis said.

Geo sipped his tea and became awake at once, "Ah, that's right, they set up the LTS last month but didn't have time to install the real wave aura shield to protect it before it was attacked by dealer. Some viruses probably went up there and made themselves home."

Two arms suddenly embraced his body from behind and a pink helmet nested on his left shoulder cuddling into him.

"Ah! Sonia, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to, don't do this to me, we're not old enough," Geo screamed, he slid under the table and wrapped his arms around his legs, shaking.

"Wh-h, Geo, what's wrong? Did you do something bad last night?" Sonia asked in confusion, as she nearly fell over on top of the chair.

Geo's cheeks flushed red instantly. "I um-I just."

"Geo's been up all night, I think it must've been nightmares." Omega-Xis said.

Harp Note defused, and Lyra went back into Sonia's Hunter-VG unit.

"Geo, come out from there, what's wrong, did I scare you?" Sonia asked timidly, she crawled under the table to join him.

"Sonia, I was… What are _you_ doing here?" Geo asked.

"Me? I thought since we're going to the Canadian WAXA base today that I would come here to pick you up so that we can go together. Your mom invited me for breakfast." Sonia replied.

"But, but why are you here so early?" They came out from under the table, and Geo was sipping tea again, calming down.

"To make you breakfast, of course!" Sonia said enthusiastically, producing a bag of eggs and flour. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Are we having oatmeal and eggs for breakfast?" Geo asked slightly depressed.

"No, ice-cream cake, there's nothing better than that for a breakfast before heading out into the cold!" Sonia said excitedly. She cut open the bag of flour releasing a giant white mushroom cloud into the room.

"Eek, sorry Geo," Sonia wiped her eyes and set down the bag. Geo laughed as she patted the flour from her hair, releasing more powder.

Hope entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Sonia. Oh, Geo you're awake already," Hope said disappointedly. "Oh well."

She glanced at the mess Sonia made, the knife in her hand and then at the flour-covered pair together. "I see you're really aflame this morning Sonia. I'm signing you up for my cooking classes! You'll be attending them every Saturday against my top student, Luna."

"Um… Thanks Mrs. Stelar, I'm sorry for the mess I made," Sonia said guiltily.

"No worries, you two go and take a shower, I'll clean this up and make breakfast," she said. "Just call me Hope," she added, smiling.

"Thanks mom, and good morning to you too," Geo said as they exited.

Geo and Sonia went to Geo's room. "When did you put this star system model up, Geo?" she asked, poking at in inquisitively.

"It was a gift from Ace, it's pretty cool isn't it?" he said as they twirled it around.

"Oh no, we have to take a shower first, and I got flour all over the room!" Sonia said frantically.

Harp materialized from her Hunter-VG. "Don't worry Sonia, the cleaning robot will come over soon. You two should get cleaned up."

Omega-Xis floated into the room. "Hey Lyra, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright, this is a bit early to wake up though," she said.

"Why don't you and Mega play some Civilization IV while we go clean up?" Geo suggested.

"Sure. I'll defeat him/her!" Omega-Xis and Lyra said simultaneously.

"Geo, how are we going to take a shower together?" Sonia asked without thinking as usual.

"WHAT?!!" Geo asked, his heart rate doubling in a flash.

"Oh, um sorry Geo, that's not what I meant. I mean, er… Why don't you go and take a shower first, I'll ask Hope for a change of clothes," she said blushing.

"Okay then, I'll go first," Geo said hoarsely from the sudden trauma. He collected his clean clothes that he had set out the previous night and scurried in.

I wonder if he's feeling well, Sonia thought. I'm going to take him to see a doctor.

**In Front of Geo's House – 0745 Hours**

"Thanks for the breakfast Mis-Hope!" Sonia shouted, waving from across the road. Geo noted that she was wearing a surprisingly low-cut skirt with a tight vest. Did his mom ever own this, why would she give this to her?

"You're welcome, remember to come by tomorrow!" Hope replied.

"Geo, are you feeling ill?" Sonia said to Geo.

"Of course not, I've never been better," Geo said.

"You've been acting strange this morning. We fought the noise life forms two days ago, and Omega-Xis said you were having nightmares. I'm worried about you," Sonia said, holding onto his arm, her head on her shoulder with a long face. They continued walking as a couple.

"Nightmares happen, I guess there's been a little too much _contac_-**stress** lately, that's what's causing them, I need more sleep! Though that incident 2 days ago didn't really make sense, I'm not even hurt…" Geo said.

_Flashback_

"Geo! Geo!" cried a desperate Harp Note. She was surrounded my viruses.

"Megabuster! Megabuster!" Geo yelled, deleting thirty noise ghosts in two hits. He ran up to her.

_Plack! A reddish-pink substance landed Megaman, crushing him and sticking him to the wave road._

"Let's see how you like this," the evil wizard said.

"How dare you attack my Megaman, DIE!" Sonia whipped pulses at the female wizard.

_The wizard evaded and escaped through a portal._

_Harp Note ran up to Geo. "Are you alright?"she asked. Sonia peeled off the substance and carried him home. She did not leave his side until he awoke the following morning._

_End Flashback_

"The wave liner's coming! We have to go catch it!!!!" Sonia snapped suddenly.

They EM-wave changed and dashed towards the real-wave station.

**WAXA of Canada, Alert – 0900 Hours**

"Good morning, you two. You're earlier than I expected," said Mr. Boreal at the main entrance. "Please follow me to the control room."

"Hey Bud, good morning, what are you doing here?" Geo asked when he saw him inside a glass-encased facility room.

"Hello Geo, hello Sonia. I'm training for an underwater mission, it's not the ideal mission for me, if you know what I mean. But everyone needs to conquer their fears, right? Good luck on your mission!" Bud shouted to them, as a hoard of sharks overwhelmed him.

"He seems to be quite keen on protecting the world like you," Mr. Boreal said to them. "He's been training non-stop since he came last week.

"That explains why his mom said he was going camping, I guess," Geo said.

They arrived at the control room, where they scanned their ID badges and irises.

"Why is all this security necessary anyways? Who could possibly get past those police wizards?" Sonia asked politely.

"Well, a squirrel virus managed to get past them once because using an _Invisible_ wave card, and opened the door. We had to subdue him with a fire extinguisher," replied Mr. Boreal smiling.

They entered the vast and spacious control centre, it was unlike the Japan one, in that there were really nice computers and drawings and fixtures hanging on the wall. The interior designer was obviously an extremely skilled professional.

"Look at this," Sonia said, looking at a live HDTV screen of penguins. "Can we go out and pet them later?"

"Unfortunately, penguins are at the opposite end of the world, you'll have to go to Antarctica for that," said Geo. Oblivious to her scowl for her incompetence.

"I know that!" Sonia huffed.

They took off their jackets for the caretaking wizards to hang up.

A senior officer came over to them and introduced himself as Col. Wolfe. "Hello Geo and Sonia, thank you for coming on such short notice, but this is very urgent."

"As you know, the newly set up Lunar Transmission Station has been experiencing some sort of interference, _after_ Dealer was destroyed. We believe that the event may have triggered some sort of emission that caused it to go down," the colonel said. "We've been disconnected from the LTS crew for a full 3 hours now, and we urgently need the transmitter repaired so that we can control our defence satellites again."

"How are we going to get up there? We're not strong enough to reach the moon from the Astrowave," Geo asked. "It would take days if we were to take a rocket because of the extra noise existing as radiation!"

The colonel adjusted his glasses. "That is not a problem, we have a Class 1 Giga energy card, and a new slim-type shuttle, it should be able to propel you there in under 10 hours. Once you arrive, you will have to set up the field wave transmitter located under shuttle." He pointed to the diagram.

"Let's go then!" Sonia cheered.

"I'm not finished," The colonel continued. "The LTS has an underground garage, you should use that to get in. I fear that the noise may have affected the LTS crew's wizards." He handed a clipboard over to Mr. Boreal.

"Alright guys, please follow me to the hanger. I'm going to give you some protective suits, you will not be able to travel in EM form without being affected by the radiation." They took the elevator to the 3rd deck.

**Shuttle to Lunar Transmission Base – 1200 Hours**

"I'm sooo bored, Geo. There's still 7 more hours until we reach the base. Let's make some lunch," Sonia said. She was seated sideways on the copilot seat beside Geo fiddling her guitar, looking very bored.

"Sure, what would you like to eat?" Geo asked, unclipping his seat belt and floating over to the centre of the shuttle.

"Umm… Instant noodles with curry beef!" Sonia replied.

"I don't think they have it here, let me see… Hey there is one!" Geo went back and enabled the shuttle rotation to simulate gravity. "Don't look outside, or you'll get dizzy!"

Geo went back and prepared the instant noodles and the instant curry beef (just add hot water) and walked over to her.

"Thanks!" Sonia said. She took the chopsticks and swallowed the contents of the bowl in under 2 minutes. She even drank the MSG-laced soup. "That was delicious."

"Thank you," replied Geo. "Let's go play Risk with Omega-Xis and Lyra!"

The four of them played risk for the next 3 hours, Omega-Xis captured Europe (because he liked the colour blue) and then all of Asia, but was then defeated by Sonia, Lyra and Geo (who betrayed him surprisingly). They each consumed 1 L of root beer, and felt very sleepy afterwards.

"We should sleep for a while, it's not like we're actually flying the plane." Geo suggested, settling down on the pilot seat and falling asleep the moment he rested his head.

"Geo why?" asked an emotionally hurt Harp Note. He was holding a KiWii Controller, playing Trauma Centre: Reason of Grace.

"This is a misunderstanding; Luna dragged me to the E3 Convention. I was going to come with you." Geo said desperately, sweating innocently.

"_HOW DARE SHE! It's your fault you couldn't stop her, you are my Mega Man!" Sonia said._

"Geo, I'm reading a massive spike in noise levels. You should run away!!!" Omega-Xis said panicking.

"I-I'm really sorry," Geo stuttered, backing into a pillar.

"It's too late!" Sonia said, a sudden malicious smile on her face. "Let me show you how you're going to be punished for being bad!"

_Sonia lurched onto Geo and started making out in very indecent ways. Geo really didn't have a choice to this, but he didn't try to stop it either, he was really quite enjoying the motions above him. The pair was eventually picked up and rolled out (still embracing) onto the river embankment behind the convention centre. That was when it really started…_

"Ahh!" Geo awoke with a start, gasping for air in as many hours. His legs felt weighted somehow, and not just in the way that he should be (O.o).

He looked down. Sonia's head was resting on his lap, breathing softly. Her seat belt was unclipped, and she was lying sideways as though Geo was her personal pillow. He couldn't help but see how cute she was sleeping with her arms outstretched and sprayed hair. Geo stroked her hair softly, before falling asleep peacefully at last.

**Lunar Transmission Station Supply Depot – 1930 Hours**

"We're finally here!" Sonia exclaimed. "Let's go, let's go!"

Geo and Sonia exited the shuttle, breathing in the calming smell of artificially generated oxygen, it was a warm peachy smell. They did not get a chance to see the LTS due to the glare of the sun, but it was several kilometers from the supply depot in a separate atmosphere container.

They gingerly eased out the field transmitter.

"According to these schematics, we need to set up an atmospheric noise and radiation disruptor 30 metres apart. Unfortunately, our shuttle hasn't had its wire spool installed yet, the wiring is not long enough," Lyra said.

"Why don't we draw the power from this hanger instead? They use the Class-K electricity sockets, we don't need to lay out any cable," suggested Geo.

"That sounds good, let's go look for the socket then," Omega-Xis said.

Geo and Omega-Xis split up with Sonia and Lyra and went to look on the second floor.

"Lyra, do you know why Geo's been acting so funny today?" Sonia asked.

"Hmm… He's been acting funny since the morning you brought him back after the fight with that wizard," Lyra replied. "Could it have something to do with that pink goo?"

"That substance didn't really hurt him, but his sleep that night when I brought him back was rather… Rough…" Sonia said thinking. She blew her cheeks out, deep in thought.

"Sonia! SONIA! We've found it! This wire leads to the roof," yelled Geo. "Come quickly!"

"Let's go, Lyra, they've found it," Sonia said. They ran up the stairs to them.

The four of them emerged on the roof from the access door, and was horrified to discover the LTS glowing a crimson red.


End file.
